


Early Mornings

by livinglouder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglouder/pseuds/livinglouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko liked the simple things best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

There were few things about Kagami that most people could have considered peaceful. He was usually brash and stubborn and sometimes possessed more energy than should probably be contained within one human being.

So it was times like these that Kuroko really truly cherished.

It was Sunday morning and the apartment was still. Kuroko was propped up on the couch, a magazine in hand as he read through half lidded eyes. Normally, he wouldn’t have been up this early since his job didn’t entail getting up before 7am. However, lately Kagami had been going into work earlier and coming home later and they kept missing each other. It felt like the only time Kuroko really got to spend with him was when he’d crawl into bed late at night and curled an arm around him or when he’d flop down onto the couch and fall asleep on his shoulder.

So it had been Kagami’s insistence that on their first mutual day off in weeks be spent as long as possible.

Hence the 5am wake up call.

Not even the sun had started to show signs of waking as Kuroko listened to the quiet noises of Kagami’s cooking. The scrap of a knife against the cutting board, the sizzling of bacon grease and the radio playing very softly in the background so as to not upset the peace of the apartment. It was like white noise in the back of Kuroko’s mind and it made 5am easier to handle.

But what kept Kuroko from simply falling back asleep then and there was the gentle voice that he could hear from the kitchen. It was soft and melodic, the sure signs of Kagami being engrossed in his cooking.

The only time Kagami ever sung under his breath was when he was focused on something else; when he didn’t realise he was doing it.

Kuroko listened in silence to the mix of humming and words along with the sizzling of the frying pan. He sung the chorus with confidence but when the refrains came, he would hum over all the parts he didn’t know and sing the words he did. The mix might have been comedic if it hadn’t been for the atmosphere.

The gentle sway of the apartment they shared. The note that today was a day just for them. The smell of the first meal they were to share in weeks. The fact that Kuroko was enjoying leaning back against the couch with eyes closed and listening to that simple humming rather the magazine in his lap. The image that Kagami was probably fixed with his usual focused expression, adorning his usual apron and cooking in the same manner Kuroko had witnessed hundreds of times before.

It was the familiarity of it all that made Kuroko feel so at peace; so at home.

It was those brief early morning moments when he realised that he never wanted to be anywhere else than right there - on their couch at 5am.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted with my creative Tumblr @ iskwew; everything I write gets posted there first. Constructive critique always open!


End file.
